


A Clash Of Worlds

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Dinosaur Planet: Whitetip's Journey, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two strange raptors were staring at Bluebrow and Whitetip with what appeared to be confusion. Why were they still in their way of the kill? Didn’t they know who they were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clash Of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelusErrare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/gifts).



> Written for AFireInTheSnow for Fandom_Stocking

The two strange raptors were staring at Bluebrow and Whitetip with what appeared to be confusion. Why were they still in their way of the kill? Didn’t they know who they were?

Bluebrow and Whitetip didn’t care who they were. Their pack had taken down the prey and these two strangers weren’t about to profit from their hard work. Bluebrow screeched again, lifting his blue feathers up off of his head threateningly when the two strangers took another step forward. Whitetip spread her front claws and made the same screeching sound that her mate did.

The two strangers looked at each other. Raptor A and Raptor B didn’t think they had ever heard such a racket. Even their fallen alpha hadn’t been quite this loud – and she had been pretty loud in her own right.

The two raptors from a place called Jurassic Park stood shoulder to shoulder and let loose with their own screams of warning.

Bluebrow cocked his head at the two of them. Did they think that they were going to be able to intimidate them? They didn’t even have the colorful crests of feathers on their heads that he and his mate had.

Raptor A decided to take a chance and she rushed at Whitetip, knocking her to the ground and rolling her over. When Bluebrow tried to help her, Raptor B attacked him.

The fight would have been over soon even if the rest of Bluebrow and Whitetip’s pack hadn’t arrived. As Raptor A and Raptor B were run out of the territory, they couldn’t help but think that hunting humans was a lot easier than fighting dinosaurs with weird displays on their heads.


End file.
